


Contemplating the Snape-Goat

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fic Pic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: A little birthday gift for perverse_idyll :DInspired by her gorgeously-written ficElegy for a Goat, which features Aberforth Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Do yourself a favor and read it!
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65





	Contemplating the Snape-Goat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perverse_idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Elegy for a Goat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671101) by [perverse_idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/pseuds/perverse_idyll). 



[](https://imgur.com/5hKvEex)  



End file.
